Going Away
by Victoria to Worthing
Summary: I wrote this for English I took all dialogue and actions right out of the Bible. I tried to add the emotions not stated. Tell me what you think of my interpretation!


DISCLAIMER: The actual dialogue is from the Bible, because I felt weird adding to what they said. The narration is my own. I obviously don't own any rights to the Bible haha! I did this for a school assignment but actually liked it so I posted it.

Elijah was more than a teacher to me. He was my friend, of course, but I know that he was, first and foremost, the voice of God in Israel. God spoke to him so clearly- and Elijah listened and obeyed. One of the commands God gave him was to call me into service. I remember that day so clearly, even now.

I was in the fields, plowing with oxen. I saw Elijah coming down the road, and somehow I knew that he was coming for me- that God was going to call me! He walked across the field and threw his cloak over my shoulders. Then he walked off just as quickly as he came. I dropped the reins of the oxen and ran after him, prepared to go anywhere. Then I remembered my family. I kept running, but called out to him.

"Let me kiss my father and mother good-by, and then I will come with you," I panted out.

He stopped and spun around suddenly. "Go back. What have I done to you?"

For a moment, I thought he meant, "If you won't come now, when God calls you, don't come at all." My heart sank, then rose as I realized what I must do. I ran back to the field, got a knife, and killed all my oxen. Then, I took the wooden plowing tools and burned them. When I had a large fire, I cooked my oxen and gave the meat to all those who had been working in the field with me. I knew it was right. What had been was dead. What had been mine was now for others. I was a prophet. So I followed Elijah and God, leaving my family, my house, and a smoky field behind me.

I've seen many things since then. I've lived in God's power every day, amazed at what He can do, and at Elijah's complete faith in him. I feared that I could never live up to what Elijah had done, if I ever had to take his place. Today, I had to face those fears, for Elijah was taken up to be with the Lord.

We had just left Gilgal. I had noticed that Elijah was in an odd mood, and had been all day. As we walked, he turned to me with a sad look on his face. "Stay here; the Lord has sent me to Bethel." Suddenly, I knew why he was sad; I knew what would happen.

"As surely as the Lord lives, and as you live, I will not leave you." Elijah didn't argue, just nodded, so we walked to Bethel. I almost cried along the way, thinking about what would soon occur.

When we reached Bethel, the prophets there came out and spoke to me. "Do you know that the Lord is going to take your master from you today?"

"Yes, I know," I replied. "But do not speak of it." It wasn't something to be lightly discussed. As we left, Elijah spoke to me again.

"Stay here, Elisha; the Lord has sent me to Jericho."

"As surely as the Lord lives and as you live, I will not leave you," I replied again. We walked together to Jericho. When we got there, the prophets who dwelled there came out and asked me the same question those at Bethel had. I gave them the same reply. I was becoming afraid. How could I ever be good enough to take his place? Would God even have any use of me once he was gone?

When we left Jericho, Elijah turned to me once again. I thought he looked different- farther away, somehow. "Stay here; the Lord has sent me to the Jordan."

For the third time, slowly and sadly, I replied. "As surely as the Lord lives and as you live, I will not leave you." So together, we walked to the Jordan. We stopped there, and looked back. Fifty of the Jericho prophets had come out and were watching us from a distance. The time was drawing near.

Elijah took his cloak, rolled it up, and hit the water with it. The water divided before us, and we walked across, the ground dry beneath our feet. When we reached the other side, Elijah finally spoke of what weighed so heavily on my mind. "Tell me, what can I do for you before I am taken from you?"

I didn't even have to think. "Let me inherit a double portion of your spirit," I answered fervently.

"You have asked a difficult thing," he told me, "yet if you see me when I am taken from you, it will be yours- otherwise not."

I nodded. Of course I would see him. I had already decided not to leave him until I had no choice. We walked along talking, both knowing it would be the last time we were together. I was full of sorrow, but I think Elijah knew only peace- peace and anticipation of seeing the Lord.

And then God came. A chariot and horses of fire swooped down from the sky, then shot between us, tearing us apart. Elijah was drawn up to heaven in a whirlwind. "My father! My father! The chariots and horsemen of Israel!" I cried. He was gone. I fell to the ground and tore my clothes in grief.

When I rose, I remembered Elijah's words to me. I took up his cloak from where it had fallen and went to Jordan. I hit the water with the cloak, just as Elijah had, and I cried, "Where now is the Lord, the God of Elijah?" The water parted, and I crossed.

The prophets of Jericho saw this, and they came and bowed at my feet. "Look, we your servants have fifty able men. Let them go and look for your master. Perhaps the Spirit of the Lord has picked him up and set him down on some mountain or in some valley."

"No," I said quietly, "do not send them." But they wouldn't listen. Then talked and talked, trying to convince me, until I finally felt ashamed by their words and said, "Send them." Now they have all gone to search, but I wait here. I know they will find nothing; I know where my master is.


End file.
